Sophies Tragic Shadowhunting Life
by jemsrwe
Summary: Sophie was the best shadowhunter in her whole family, and she was the youngest of seven. What happens when her siblings get jealous? One-Shot First FanFiction so please R&R!


**A/N: Hi FanFiction! This is my first fan Fiction! I've been reading fanfictions for a while but I just made an account! I've enabled anonymous reviews, but if I start getting spam reviews I'll have to disable anonymous reviews, which I really don't want to do! And I would really like constructive criticism. This is Cassandra Clare's world of shadowhunters, but it's my characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cassandra Clare's world of shadowhunters, but I do own my own plot and my characters. **

**Summary: Sophie was the youngest of seven, and the best shadowhunter of her whole family. What happens when her siblings get jealous? **

Sophie lived a life of triumph, she was the youngest of seven children, yet she killed the most demons in her family, including her mother and father. She mentored her siblings in the training room, always pinning them in a matter of seconds. Her siblings adored her; they looked up to her, even though she was the youngest. Whenever they would go on demon hunting trips, they would always stand back and watch as she killed the demon they were facing, only when they were facing a pack, would they would help Sophie.

Sophie's siblings loved asking for help, but they also hated her for being such a great shadowhunter. They especially hated that she was the youngest and better than all of them combined, and they really hated that she was only fourteen and going on demon hunting trips already with them. But they had no idea what Sophie was going through.

Sophie enjoyed the attention, but she also hated it. She enjoyed killing demons, but she wished that she could take a break. Sophie enjoyed being looked up to, but she wished she had someone to look up to too. Sophie enjoyed her parents love and attention, but she knew that her siblings envied her for it, so she wished that her parents would talk more with her other siblings when they were home. Sophie knew it was her job to stay at the institute in Baltimore, but she wished that she could travel far away from her family, and maybe someday travel to Idris with her parents. Sophie knew that being the youngest shadowhunter in her family, and also the best in the family would cause problems, but she didn't know how big those problems would escalate.

While Sophie was training with her father, who was back from Idris for a week, her siblings planned a plan, which no one would ever forget. A plan that Sophie was not to know about, until the plan was placed into action, a plan that their parents would hate, but would never know that they made it up, a plan that involved Sophie.

Sophie and her siblings went out on a raid. The raid was just a few demons, nothing Sophie couldn't handle by herself. Sophie ran to start fighting the demons in the small alley, but her oldest sister stopped her and told her that they had these demons. Sophie was elated, but didn't show it on the outside; she just nodded and went to stand towards the mouth of the alley.

While Sophie watched her siblings fight the two demons, she was thinking, how nice it was that she didn't have to fight. She hated that her siblings never fought, and this was a nice change for once. She just leaned against the wall and watched as her siblings killed the demons.

When they finished they gathered together and went back to the institute to get changed and go to bed. Sophie went straight to bed, thinking that her siblings were going to, but she was mistaken. While she was getting ready for bed, her siblings were planning, on how to get revenge on Sophie.

Their plan involved a group of demons, and an accident involving a seraph blade, or a dagger. Living a life of a shadowhunter was hard, and most people didn't live long lives because of the hazards of battling demons, so this would just look like a freak accident, any shadowhunter could die while battling a demon, right?

The next night, they received a call that a group of demons were at a night club downtown. They headed out and found that they were he-demons. They lured them to the back alley way and started battling them, slashing at them and pinning them to the ground and burying a seraph blade into their chests. When all of the demons were killed, Sophie turned around to congratulate them on the kill, and being quick about it. But she turned around to see a horrible sight, her oldest sister, bleeding from a terrible wound in her side. She bent down to help, asking what was wrong. Her second oldest sister simply said, 'someone is going to die'. Sophie looked at her oldest sister horrified that she was going to die on her watch, when she felt a searing pain in her back. Her sister had stabbed her with a seraph blade.

The siblings stood there, taking turns stabbing Sophie in the back with the blade, and enjoying every minute of it. While Sophie just lied on the ground, the light and fight from her eyes slowly fading from her eyes. The last words Sophie spoke were, 'Why? What did I do?'

The siblings after Sophie had died they hid the seraph blade in the alley and carried Sophie home, making false tears run down their faces, and pretending to sob over Sophie's body. They hauled the body into the institute and screamed for their parents.

The parents flew down the stairs and saw the dead body of their youngest and most talented child dead in the arms of their other children. The mother quickly ran down, grabbed Sophie's body and cradled it against her as she fell to the ground sobbing, running her hands through her dead daughter's hair.

The father just stood there, in shock, staring at his dead daughter's body. When he finally regained his composure, he screamed at his children, 'How could you let this happen?' then he fell to the ground and wrapped his arms around his dead daughter and sobbing wife.

The siblings of Sophie started second guessing their decision to get revenge on Sophie by killing her but they couldn't go back in time to make Sophie come back to life, only an angel could bring Sophie back.

The next few days were tough on the siblings, telling the same story over and over, how Sophie had died from a demon stabbing her in the back over and over with its tail, but no one was buying the story, Sophie was too good of a shadowhunter to let that happen to her.

The next week Sophie's family traveled to Idris, to burn Sophie's body in the family grave. The family dressed in white, the shadowhunter color of mourning, and gathered around her grave. The tombstone said 'the best shadowhunter in the family'. The siblings bowed their heads, they knew that what they had done was wrong, but no one wanted to tell their parents that they had killed Sophie, so they kept it to themselves.

Sophie's body was lit and everyone was saying there goodbye's, except for her siblings, because they knew that they did this to Sophie, so they had nothing to say. One of the mourners saw this and came over to the siblings, and told them, 'please, this was your sister, pay your respect' and walked away. The siblings looked at each other and nodded, they needed to tell their parents.

As a group, they made their way to their parents, who were sobbing and holding on to each other, like they were all each other had left. The oldest sibling spoke first, asking for their attention. The new youngest child explained the whole ordeal, the whole plot against Sophie, and why they killed her.

When they finished explaining, their parents were horrified, they had raised a group of monsters. They took what the children had said and told that to the clave. The clave was appalled, who would do such a thing to their own kin?

After a horrible night, the clave decided to take away the siblings marks, and make them normal human beings. The siblings knew that they deserved the punishment, and took it without complaint. The hour after the lost their marks, they were sent into the human world, and never were to get their sight of the shadowhunter world back. They had killed their sister, and his was their punishment.

**A/N: So how was it? Remember, this is my first FanFiction! So please constructive criticism, it would make my stories a ton better!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Jemsrwe!**


End file.
